Good to have you with me
by DianaS97
Summary: What happens when Arthur recieves a sudden call from Alfred telling him he's hurt and unable to walk home. "You know that ridge people always joke about falling into?" Alfred asked, wincing even at the memory. "Well, I didn't fall, but I had to try pretty damn hard not to." Will Arthur help him out this time?


Alfred winced, doing his best to put weight on his foot. He immediately decided it was a bad idea and pulled it back up so quickly he nearly fell over again. Seeing no alternative, as it was already dark and he still needed to get home, he picked up his cell-phone and dialed Arthur's number, praying the other would pick up.

On the other side , Arthur was blissfully reading a book he coincidently found on a bookshelf of his library. He was tired after a long day of house chores and school work.

Suddenly a highly disturbing sounds echoed in the living room. Tired, he got up from the sofa and walked towards the night table where he placed his phone. He picked it up and answered.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said, trying not to sound too distressed. "D'you have a couple'a minutes? I hate to bother you but, uh, I sort of need you to pick me up." He winced, slowly trying for a sitting position, laying the leg with the bad ankle flat, doing his best not to disturb it.

"Alfred? What in the bloody hell are you doing outside at such night hour? Where are you? Why can't you just take a cab?" He added sighing on the other line. He was really too tired for any kind of jokes/ games tonight.

"They kept me late," he explained, referring to his summer job at the library, "so I couldn't take the bus. I was on my way home and... you know that ridge people always joke about falling into?" he asked, wincing even at the memory. "Well, I didn't fall, but I had to try pretty damn hard not to. My ankle's broken and wounded.

I can't even call a cab, I'm just sitting next to that ridge right now."

Arthur stood in a complete silence for a long time his mouth gapping in disbelief. Snapping out of it he rapidly took the phone in his hands , leaned in on his shoulder pressing his ear into it while he snatched the coat he had on the hanger. "Wait there Alfred I am coming in no time. Tell me the actual address where you're in?" He worried about him more than ever , still trying to talk calmly however he couldn't keep his emotions at bay.

"It's really not a big deal," Alfred lied, sitting forward slightly. "I don't know the actual address, though. It's just the ridge on Elm Street. You should probably be able to see me, it's not /that/ dark yet." He sighed at the other's concern, somewhat frustrated with himself for causing the other to worry.

"Alright I got it. Stay there I am coming in no time!" He added almost on the verge of crying though he instantly ended the call so his lover wouldn't hear him worry and frustrate that much. He thought it would cause him greater pain than he felt already. Before bolting out of the house he snatched a first aid kit , a couple of white cloths to wrap around the wound and a dezinfectant. He phoned for a taxi and the cab arrived in the next minutes. "To Elm Street the central district and quick!" He demanded in an agitated voice.

Arthur sat back and sighed, he didn't know how or why, but he couldn't calm down, he thought the driver would look back and ask him what the deal was. He looked out the window and wanted to call Alfred again, but he didn't want to waste any battery invade he would need it. It took only a little bit, but once he had gotten to the ridge and he nearly threw himself into it when he came out of the car. "Alfred!" He called and looked around for his companion.

"A-Arthur here...!" Alfred replied trying to raise his voice as much as he never thought seeing him would lighten him so much. It was like heaven was giving him breeze that slapped him with Arthur's miracle. Trying to stay still he limped on his right foot and with a remarkable strengt he waved his hand impatiently.

"Alfred!" he ran over and studied him closely, "What did you do you bloody tosser! How did you get in this situation?!" He felt anger bubble up but he quickly calmed himself and reached to him, "Can you stand up?" he tried to speak as calm as possible and gradually hold back his tears.

"I-I don't know though I have to lean on something in order to walk." Arthur studied his wound and touching it a bit made Alfred flinch back and cower. Arthur concerned raised up holding his lover's hand and cupping his cheeks in his hands he whispered sweetly: "Ssh , it is alright now, I'm here."

Alfred pushed his head against Arthur's hands, feeling comfort from having Arthur there with him. "Thank you so much, Arthur." Alfred said smoothly.

Pulling him closer , Arthur embraced him clinging tightly on his lower jacket. He could feel the tears running down his face and burring his face into Alfred's shoulder he whimpered : "I - I was so scared…When I got your call."

Alfred pulled him closer and rubbed his back while whispering sweet words to soothe him. "Don't get sad. I'm alright as long as you are here."

Sobbing for another minute Arthur let go of his embrace , bringing his hand to dry away his tears and helping Alfred sit down on a near bench ,he got from his bag the dezinfectant bottle and the cloth to wrap it up after he cleaned the wound. Lifting Alfred's left trouser's leg Arthur studied the wound again then he whispered silently :"It will sting a little okay?" he added in a painful voice.

Watering a piece of cloth Arthur tapped it gently on the open wound making Alfred shiver a bit and casually let out short whimpers that faded away with Arthur's encouraging words. "Just a little bit.." Arthur spoke again changing the cloth since it was now all bloody and used. Finally after he dabbed the solution again on his ankle , he tore apart a cotton-made material and wrapped it around his ankle.

Letting out a hearable sigh he made sure it wasn't tied too tight or else it would have hurt him. Letting down Alfred's trouser leg he raised his glance to match his lover's and gently asked him : "Does it still hurt ?"

Alfred nodded a bit though he knew now the wound couldn't get any worse. Pulling Arthur in a warm embrace, he planted a sweet kiss on his lips . Knowing his gesture would bring Arthur to tears again he brushed his hand on his wet cheeks and said gratefully : " When I saw you coming I thought for the first time that it was heaven on earth. I was so relieved to see you that I didn't feel the pain throbbing through my leg anymore. I felt so blessed to have you with me." Seeing it come , Alfred rapidly brought his hands to support Arthur's head and kissed his lover again before he could break into tears.

After calling for a cab and helping Alfred into it , Arthur decided it was for the best for him to stay tonight at his house since it was closer and he couldn't walk on his own anyhow. When they arrived , Arthur payed the driver for their ride and helped Alfred get to the doorstep where he paused to search for his keys which rattled at his touch. Unlocking the door he took Alfred to the bathroom where he told him to sit down on the bath tub's edge and lift his trouser. Studying the wound again ,he noticed that the bleeding had stopped. Smiling relieved and praying under his breathe he carefully touched the ankle and asked :

"Does it hurt when I touch here?"

"Y-Yes , it does a bit." Alfred whispered in a trembling voice.

" How much does it hurt Alfred?"

"A little though I don't think it's broken."

Sighing, Arthur pressed slowly on his ankle and waited for his lover's reaction.

"Ow…Ouch…" he heard Alfred whining.

"It is broken Alfred." He whispered sadly looking at the other in sorrow.

Alfred lowered his head since he couldn't face Arthur and faced the opposite wall.

Making his way to the bath tub faucet, he switched on the hot water combined with a bit of cold.

"I am going to prepare something for you to eat. Until then try and take a warm bath and you'll feel better in no you need me just scream ok?" Arthur said gently patting Alfred on the head.

"W-Wait…" But before Alfred could let a single word out Arthur already exited the bathroom and was ascending to the kitchen.

Now Alfred was alone, and unable to wash himself alone. He felt embarrassed and useless at the same time. After thinking a while , he carefully stripped his clothes off and tried to stand on his feet however logically he couldn't keep his balance and fell in the tub.

Hearing a loud "thump" Arthur climbed the stairs rapidly and entered the bathroom asking worried : "Alfred are you alright?What was that noise-" He paused staring at him naked whimpering in pain and clinging strongly onto the bath curtain.

Darkly blushing Arthur closed the door enough for him just to peek and asked ashamed : " D-Did you fall?"

"I-I can't stand up. I can't wash myself." Alfred stated , himself too slightly blushing.

Arthur stopped for a second and thought to himself that he should offer to wash him instead. Hardly he could bring himself to do that without cowering in embarrassment but Alfred needed him.

Creaking the door open Arthur asked stuttering : "Would you like me to wash you?"

Alfred couldn't believe Arthur just asked him that. It was true that he should at the very least wash himself before he went to bed though "being washed and by his lover" got him by surprise. After a while he straightened and responded lightly.

"I wouldn't mind that."

Entering the bathroom , Arthur picked up the sponge and soaping it as fast as he could he told Alfred to turn around so he could wash his back. Trying not to stare at his body he placed his warm hand on his back and started to move it up and down.

Truth be told , he couldn't resist from looking at his lover's body and being caught staring at his lover's thigh,he blushed madly and rapidly muttered "Sorry-"

"Arthur.." Alfred whispered turning around to face his love who's face turned as red as roses.

"Bathe with me please." Alfred whispered again looking in his lover's forest green eyes. Arthur knew he wouldn't accept a "no" for answer so he shyly brought his hands to his buttons and started to strip. Once he was bare naked he glanced behind and saw the blush on his lover's face and himself too, embarrassed , he entered the tub.

Sitting in opposite directions now , Arthur asked kindly Alfred to turn around and finish to wash him. After he gradually washed his back Alfred turned around to face him knowing now he had to be washed on his chest. Soaping the sponge again , Arthur rested his left hand on his lover's shoulder and carefully moved his other hand on his chest and arms. Next he went for the legs where carefully cleaned the wounded part. Seeing Alfred split his legs exposing his sensitive area, aroused him and praying Alfred wouldn't find out he crossed his laps burring his erection underneath the water.

Realizing Arthur's reaction, Alfred gently stopped him from washing and pushing into him , he kissed him passionately , receiving pants and moans of pleasure in exchange.

Looking ashamed of his body's reaction he lowered his head in embarrassment just to notice his lover's identical reaction.

" I- I am sorry Alfred , please don't mind me I'll-" he said stuttering before he was interrupted.

" Arthur please I won't put it in. I promise" He whispered sensually into his reddened ear. "I just want to touch you." He continued , waiting for his lover's approval.

Nodding ,Arthur felt Alfred split his legs where he softly grabbed his erection and gently started to rub it up and down . Feeling the urge to touch him more , he passionately kissed his neck while he played with his nipples in an erotic manner. Moaning and panting in extreme pleasure Arthur let out a small whimper indicating he was reaching his climax. Rubbing faster as he realized his lover's reaction , Alfred kissed him one last time sneaking his tongue into Arthur's mouth which later broke the kiss with a final climax scream. Nuzzling into each other , Alfred rested his head on Arthur's shoulder causing him to fall asleep from tiredness.

"Wait you can't fall asleep here!" Arthur stated as he lifted Alfred from his shoulder and washing himself briefly he got out of the tub wrapped himself in a towel and helping Alfred get out as well he searched for a larger towel that fitted him.

Once in the dormitory , Arthur gave him a larger pair of pajamas and dressed up as well into his normal ones. His bed was large enough for the both of them so tucking Alfred under two bed sheets he walked at the end of the bed and lifted the sheets where his painful leg ankle rested. Gently he massaged it for a while until he heard his lover's breathe lighten. Yawning loudly he hurried to his side of the bed, kissing Alfred on his forehead , he lastly whispered : "Good night."


End file.
